


I Only Like Boys

by elected_hell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan comes out, FTM, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, trans!dan, Транс!парень, каминг-аут Дэна, транс!Дэн, флафф, фтм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elected_hell/pseuds/elected_hell
Summary: У Дэна есть секрет. Большой, страшный секрет.





	I Only Like Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Only Like Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735937) by [shipslikefedex221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipslikefedex221b/pseuds/shipslikefedex221b). 



У Дэна есть секрет. Большой, страшный секрет.

И хоть Дэн прожил с этим секретом всю свою жизнь, он не был готов делиться им с остальными. И даже после того как парень задал множество анонимных вопросов в интернете, где все откликнувшиеся говорили, что это совершенно нормально, он все еще не был уверен. Дрожь пробежала по его телу, когда парень направлялся на кухню, несколько раз поправив челку, чтобы убрать ее с глаз. Он вытянул руки перед собой и глубоко вздохнул, когда они начали трястись еще сильнее, чем раньше. Нервные мысли заполонили его разум, из-за чего паника одержала победу, заставив парня осесть на пол, подтянув колени к себе и положив на них подбородок.

Он встречается со своим сожителем уже несколько месяцев. Все началось с того случая, когда во время съемок игрового видео, Фил поцеловал Дэна в щеку, поздравляя с победой. Но, конечно же, он тут же извинился и попросил парня забыть о случившемся, а также о другом дерьме, которое в вольном переводе будет звучать как "не по-гейски". Однако, Дэн поцеловал его в ответ и убедил мужчину в том, что чувствует то же самое.

Все шло прекрасно до того момента, как Дэн осознал - _святое дерьмо, у них скоро будет секс._

А затем то, что у него нет необходимой части тела для этого.

— Дэн! Я дома! — он услышал голос, доносящийся от двери. Дэн замер, выглядывая из-за столешницы. Вверх по лестнице поднялся Фил, и теперь весьма неуклюже пытался повесить свой ключ на гвоздик.

— Дэн? — с тревогой в голосе позвал Фил.

Хауэлл быстро поднялся с пола, откашливаясь и поправляя рубашку, перед тем как ответить: «Я здесь, любимый!»

Его сердце настолько сильно стучало в груди, что он боялся, что Фил почувствовал это, когда обнял парня в знак приветствия. Хауэлл одарил голубоглазого мужчину скромной улыбкой и тот вопросительно поднял брови в ответ.

— Ты в порядке, Дэн?

Он вздрогнул и устремил свой взгляд вниз, теребя рукава рубашки, а затем вздохнул.

— Не совсем... У тебя есть минутка поговорить? — парень нерешительно взглянул Филу в глаза.

— Конечно, у меня всегда есть для тебя время... Что-то случилось? — задал он вопрос с очевидным беспокойством на лице.

Дэн снова поднес свои руки к лицу, адреналин зашкаливал, из-за чего парень слишком перенервничал и слезы начали собираться в уголках его глаз, грозясь скатиться по щекам.

— Я...эм...понимаешь, Я... блять, — пробормотал он в ладони, ссутулившись, чтобы как можно сильнее скрыть подступающие рыдания.

Фил осторожно убрал руки Дэна от его лица и притянул к себе.

— Хэй, хэй... Все в порядке. Все хорошо, милый. Не торопись, — прошептал парень, после чего зарылся лицом в волосы Дэна, оставив там нежный поцелуй.

Хауэлл отстранился и взглянул на Фила, уже не сдерживая слез, стекающих по его лицу.

Парень прерывисто вздохнул, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что это просто Фил, который все равно будет любить его несмотря ни на что.

— Я, вроде как, эм....транс, — тихо выдохнул он.

Глаза Фила расширились, а сам он разинул рот в изумлении.

— То есть, ты хочешь стать женщиной..?

— Нет! Нет, конечно же, нет. Я женщина, эээ, был женщиной. Я был рожден... д-девочкой, но я знал, что я другой. Поэтому я перестал называться Даниэль, так как знал, что имя Дэниел подходило мне намного лучше.

Дэн глубоко вздохнул, пропуская волосы через пальцы, чтобы успокоиться и подготовить себя к неизбежному.

— Я, ну... пойму, если ты больше не захочешь быть со мной, потому что любишь парней... Я могу собрать свои вещи и до утра меня здесь уже не будет. Я просто... Я хотел, чтобы ты знал. Прежде, чем мы что-то сделали и чтобы я не вывалил всю информацию в самый неподходящий для этого момент. Что-то вроде, "сюрприз, у меня нет члена!" — он замолчал и посмотрел на Фила, который к облегчению Дэна, вовсе не выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Дэн... почему ты думаешь, что я хочу, чтобы ты ушел? Ты... Ты лучшее, что со мной случалось. И ты прав, — он подошел ближе к своему возлюбленному и наклонился, чтобы прошептать. — Мне нравятся только парни, такие как ты.

Он ласково прислонил свою руку к щеке Дэна и поцеловал его в соленые от слез губы.

— Но если честно... Мне нравишься только ты, Дэн.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. работа также выставлена на фикбуке — https://ficbook.net/readfic/5098779/13141234  
> 2\. В примечаниях автор фанфика пишет, что он основан на его каминг-ауте как FTM.  
> А также объясняет почему была использована фраза "Я был рожден девочкой", так как более уважительной была бы фраза "Мне был приписан женский пол при рождении". Однако, автор решил оставить первую фразу, потому что Дэну было важнее заявить о своем поле при рождении, да так, чтобы Фил однозначно его понял (допустим, Фил совершенно не был осведомлен о трансгендерной культуре). Поэтому и требовалось доступно это объяснить. Также, автор извиняется и говорит, что не хотел никого этим обидеть. Он просто использовал эту фразу, так как она лучше воспринимается в разговоре.  
> \+ я думаю, что комментарии на оригинальной странице фанфика и поставленный "Kudos" порадуют автора.


End file.
